


[Podfic] Matt Punches a Robot, and Other Stories

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Karen Finds Out, M/M, Matt punches a robot, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In which Matt fights robots, Karen figures it out, Foggy sues Iron Man, and Tony Stark gets punched.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matt Punches a Robot, and Other Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753286) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Matt%20Punches%20a%20Robot.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Matt Punches a Robot, and Other Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3753286)

**Author:** [Hinn_Raven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 22 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Matt%20Punches%20a%20Robot.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Matt%20Punches%20a%20Robot.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
